


A Different Type of Charm

by bbcf1sundays



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcf1sundays/pseuds/bbcf1sundays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb was wearing a bracelet in Monza that I hadn't seen before. And considering Spa was horrid, I have an idea about where he got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type of Charm

He had been angry many times before. Fear was something he didn’t experience a lot of. At least not inside the car.

He remained as calm as he could on the way back to the garage. He passed straight through his mechanics and went to his room. He set his helmet on the bed and put his face in his hands. Deep breaths, in and out.

A soft knock on the door interrupted him. “Seb” asked Britta, “can I come in?”

He leant over and opened the door for her. She had his phone to her ear and a worried expression on her face. When she saw that Seb looked alright, at least physically, she smiled and handed the phone to him.

“Hey,” he started.

“How are you?” The worry in Hanna’s voice was evident. Seb could imagine her biting her lip, holding onto the phone with both hands, her gaze on Emilie.

“How’s Em?”

“Wondering what happened to papa.”

Seb took a deep breath. “He’s scared. Scared like he’s never been.”

There was silence over the phone. “We were as well.” Hanna’s voice was quiet and small. “But the important thing is you’re all right.” She gained confidence in her voice and Seb could hear the smile on her face as she said, “Now off to the media for you!”

He managed a smile. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He heard a voice yell out from near Hanna. “Low oo papa!”

 

He tried to remain as calm as he could. He didn’t want to tell all his fears to Hanna. A few metres before and he would be in the wall at high speed. He showed his anger to the media. They would know the fear behind it.

It had only been a month since Jules was put to rest. He remembered the looks on Jules’ family’s faces. The idea that it could be his family was one that he tried not to think about but it kept him occupied the whole flight. The idea of Em and the unborn baby having to look at their papa being put to rest haunted him. He tried to shake it off and the next time he talked to Hanna, they only discussed baby names.

 

They decided on Matilda.

The first night home was difficult but this time they had experience to help them. And fortunately, Emilie had been welcoming. She was very interested in how “Tilda” was being treated by mama and papa.

Once the two girls were safely in bed, Seb and Hanna went to their bed. Seb laid down and motioned Hanna to rest her head on his chest. She happily obliged.

They watched some TV and Seb walked over to turn the lights off.

“Wait,” said Hanna. She patted the bed. “Come here.”

As Seb walked back, Hanna opened a drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a box. Seb stared at it and then looked at Hanna.

“Now,” she started, “I know you don’t believe in lucky charms-”

“Where’s this going?”

“But you still keep charms.”

She handed the box to Seb. It was fairly flat. “Did you find another coin?” He slowly opened the bow on the box and pulled the ribbon. Inside was a small, delicate bracelet with three small stone charms on it. He recognised one of them as Hanna’s birthstone. The other two were probably Emilie and Matilda’s.

“You already have two coins. Can’t keep weighing you down!” she joked.

Seb tried the bracelet on. He wasn’t too fond of jewellery but this was just right. Small enough to hide in his race suit but still beautiful. He turned his arm over. “So if it’s not a good luck charm, what kind is it?”

He looked at Hanna who had tears rimming her eyes. She sniffled before she answered. “A get-home-safe charm?”

He reached over for Hanna and she rested her head on him. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as her tears began to fall. He rubbed soothing circles on her back and helped her calm down.

 

In the end, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, with the lights on.

Which was pretty useful when the girls woke up a few hours later.


End file.
